


Merry Christmas

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Jiwon could not remember how he went from passing out some candies and coins, to sitting on his bed with Junhoe on his lap... with a rope.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Halloween au, but I completely forgot to post this. [Signs of aging hahahhaa] so I revised it and made it into a Christmas special. Please note that here in the Philippines caroling is more accepted than Trick or Treating (however, nowadays they are also gaining attention..) and we also give kids coins or sometimes some candies too when they sing in front of our house.

.  
.  
"Merry Christmas!" Jiwon held out a large, orange bowl for three kids to get a piece of candy and some coins. Once they sing of their gratitude, he placed the bowl back on the table and closed the door with a sigh. Then he turned to Yunhyeong with a scowl.

"Why do I have to do this, again!?" Yunhyeong huffed as he patted his hair in the mirror. He had on a very luxurious looking tux for he was attending a company Christmas party.

"Calm down. I'll be back in a little while." He said before walking to the front door with furrowed brows. "Just pass out some candies and coins like the good boy you are. Or else..." Jiwon hated it when he threatened him, but the imagination of a blood-stained object kept him from retorting.

So when he left the house with a smile and Jiwon sat on the couch with a scowl, Jiwon had a feeling Christmas will not be as special of a holiday as it was supposed to be. After several more rounds of giving some greedy kids some treats, Jiwon was about to call it a night when the window was knocked on. He frowned and leaned forward to catch a glimpse of what was outside. However, the window slid up and a figure fell right in ungracefully. Jiwon did not even need a second glance to tell who it is.

"Junhoe, what are you doing he-" Then Jiwon had a second glance anyway. Junhoe was getting back up but had a bag in his hand. "What... Are you sleeping over or something?"

"Nice to see you too, slave." Junhoe greeted and Jiwon flushed while quickly looking around to make sure there was no eavesdropping-which was pointless-. Still, he did not have time for Junhoe's nonsense.

"Come on, not tonight. I gotta pass these treats out." He said while moving to stand but gasped when Junhoe plopped himself on his lap and tossed the bag to the side. His lover had a smirk as he caressed Jiwon's cheek, who blushed even more. "Dude..."

"Buuuutt~ I wanna celebrate with you." Junhoe purred and Jiwon felt his stomach heat sharply. He made some sort of noise in his throat while holding onto his boyfriend's biceps.

"No, maybe tomorrow..." This made Junhoe pout.

"But that wouldn't be fun. I wanna do something special for this month. For you~" Jiwon huffed at the explanation and the wondering hands running down his chest. He tilted his head sideways as Junhoe nuzzled his neck with a hum.

"Th-The kids..." Jiwon breathed huskily as Junhoe began rolling his hips in a grinding sensation. His stomach gave heated somersaults as their crotches sensually rubbed together and breathy moans escaped from his throat.

"Aw hyung... Just pretend you ran out of treats..."

"But..." The doorbell suddenly rang and Jiwon jolted, in which Junhoe yelped when the other's bulge pushed into the crevice of his ass.

"OH!"

"Ssh!" Junhoe smirked while opening his eyes from the momentary bliss and held onto Jiwon's shoulders with an arching back against the older's torso.

"But it felt so good hyuungg-"

"Stop talking like that! Now get off, there's kids-" Junhoe hopped right of Jiwon's lap and walked to the door. At first it looked as though he was going to open the door and feed the kids, but Junhoe only turned the porch light off, locked the door, and closed the blinds before looking at Jiwon. Jiwon swallowed at the intense stare and the scary smile he was receiving. One second, they were in the living room and in another second, they were in Jiwon's room and the older found himself thrown onto his bed looking speechless while Junhoe shut and locked his door. Not good.

"Hyung, you've been very bad to your master. Such a bad boy..." Junhoe added while heading back to his paling boyfriend. Jiwon stuttered at how stupid this 'role-playing' was, but Junhoe had already knelt onto the floor in front of him and in between his legs.

"Junhoe?"

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way. Even more fun for me." Jiwon yelped when his pants were hastily unbuttoned and yanked down to his knees. All that left was his red, pre-cum stained boxers. This made Junhoe look up smugly and lean in to give a light lick at the tip of the bulge. Jiwon groaned and huffed when another lick ran teasingly over the material. He desperately wanted to beg for more, but he knew that is what Junhoe is expecting. So he only produced soft sounds behind his palm while his other hand clenched the sheets.

Junhoe took this challenge and finally slid Jiwon's underwear down, watching the erection shoot up from its restraint. He clasped the excited cock in his hand and looked up to watch Jiwon's reaction as he began pumping him at a leisure pace. Jiwon felt his hips twitch desperately to thrust up in the warm hand and his chest stuttered as he tried to remember how to breathe correctly. This was Junhoe's punishment; slowly killing him.

"Aaaaah... June..." His slight plea was ignored but Junhoe quickened the pace. Jiwon sighed and leaned back on an elbow as his cock ached in need to release. He did not want to cum in Junhoe's hand since that would make the younger's large ego increase at the ability to make him orgasm by merely a hand.

"Hey Jiwon... if you agree to what I planned out for us tonight, I'll give you a reward for your patience." Jiwon wanted to shake his head but at the same time, nod furiously so he could just fuck his evil boyfriend already. So when Junhoe asked the question, all he could do was look down at the handjob he was receiving as his head swam crazily. Junhoe chuckled, understanding Jiwon's incapability to answer and let go of the slick cock.

"Alright, I'll give you that. Only because I have a pretty good guess of your answer."

"You... don't know what... I was gonna say..." Jiwon slurred with an unfocused vision. Junhoe raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... really." Junhoe shrugged and swooped down to take half of Jiwon's cock in his mouth. This made Jiwon thrust up into his mouth in pleasure, causing Junhoe to choke a little but regain his posture. Jiwon was speechless as his wide eyes watched Junhoe begin to bob his head on the considerably long manhood. He winced with red cheeks as Junhoe sucked his cock whilst creating sinful noises. The pale waist shook as Junhoe held him securely to prevent being choked and he looked back up into Jiwon's eyes.

Jiwon quickly shut his eyes from the dirty image as it only made him more horny and finally settled with placing a hand on Junhoe's head. As his fingers tangled with the younger's hair, Junhoe went down on his cock again to deep-throat him.

"Ooh... Ha... June..." Jiwon groaned at the hot and salivating cave surrounding his aching cock. The faster Junhoe bobbed, the more sounds he produced. Just as he was about to explode, Junhoe lifted his head completely and inwardly laughed when his partner glared at him.

"Don't worry, you'll get your reward soon." Junhoe said while unzipping his pants and slipped them down very painfully slow so that Jiwon nearly whimpered with impatience. When they were off, Junhoe then slowly did the same for his boxers.

"Junhoe, I swear if you don't get up here in the next second-" Junhoe stood and shoved Jiwon back on the bed so he could kneel over Jiwon's lap. Jiwon tensed at the dark glare he was receiving.

"I don't like being told what to do. You listen to me. Got that?" Almost as though he was possessed, Jiwon hesitantly nodded and Junhoe gave his trademark grin. "Great! Then let's get started, slave." He sighed.

"Do you really have to-?"

"Yes now shut up." Indeed Jiwon did when a tight entrance began to squeeze the tip of his dripping cock. His stomach heated intensely and he gave a shaky moan as he held in the need to release. His hands shot over to hold his boyfriend's narrow waist and forced him down more, causing Junhoe to growl at him. Jiwon did not care if he was going too fast because all he wanted to do was thrust in and out as quick as he could already.

"God, you need to be restrained. Luckily, I have just the thing..." Jiwon did not question how Junhoe found a rope in hand, but he did mentally wonder how the younger was quick enough to tie his wrists to the bed posts. He certainly did not like where this was heading with his sadistic lover and Junhoe seemed to think differently. After all, he was finally seating himself on his cock with a preferred pace. His manhood twitched inside with each sound Junhoe made and when he lifted himself up so that only the head was inside, Jiwon grunted when he came down just as slow.

"O-Oh god... please don't..." But Junhoe continued to move in a torturous pace. His own cock hardened completely from the breathless pleas and being filled to the brim every time he came down. People can call him a bottom for all he cares because ultimately, he is the dominate one in the relationship. Jiwon's tremulous hips shoved up but Junhoe purposely lifted up to stop Jiwon from pleasing himself.

"Desperate much?"

"Go to hell." Not taking that insult too kindly, Junhoe began riding faster and watched the quick change of expressions on Jiwon's face. He then leaned down while never ceasing movement and muttered in his ear.

"Fine, but you better know your place." Jiwon shuddered at the warning and knew playtime was over. He twitched when his nipples were pinched and twisted almost painfully and he moaned aloud as his cock entered and re-entered the squeezing anus. His legs bent and he hurried to keep up with Junhoe's tempo. Jiwon huffed with each slam on his waist and snapped his hips back up to savor the tight warmth for whenever Junhoe lifts up. They were both making pleased sounds to the fucking yet Jiwon was clearly louder. Junhoe bit and sucked on the older male's nipples while tugging at the other rosy one. He had arched his back to fit against Jiwon's heaving torso and move at the same time.

Jiwon hated feeling helpless to gaining so much pleasure despite being the top and decided it was time to actually do something. He knew how sensitive Junhoe could be during their sessions and knew that if he were to hit a certain heaven-seeking spot in Junhoe, it would be all over for the younger's dominance.

Junhoe was confused when Jiwon reduced his moans and began smirking, a clear sign that he was thinking of something mischievous. Before he could grow weary of this sudden expression, Jiwon slid back against the headboard and leaned up to press their lips hard together. Jiwon swallowed the surprised, shaky hum and held his reluctant boyfriend against him the best he could. Junhoe had eventually gave up fighting and Jiwon flipped them over with the ropes on his wrist twisting around. He parted their lips and began thrusting at a faster pace to satisfy his lust. He groaned while pushing deeper into his shaking lover. Junhoe no longer cared about his previous dominance since he was too busy enjoying the hard pounding he was receiving. He had no clue who was screaming louder since he was sure his agape mouth was releasing some sort of sounds.

Each thrust against his sweet spot made the younger steadily arch more until he was clawing the bed in a perfect 'U'. His lower abdomen was screaming with ecstasy and breathing became more difficult for him. His eyes teared in frustration as Jiwon took complete control despite being half restricted by ropes but at the same time, he wanted Jiwon to go as far as to hurt him to gain the hidden pleasure he needed.

"God Jiwon... F-Fuck!"

"Desperate much?" Jiwon mocked. He could see the shivers wracking on Junhoe"s body and smirked. The teary eyes and flushed cheeks on the handsome face was a sight to see whenever he managed to obtain this position. And he was quite lucky to be the only one to see Junhoe like this.

The coils in his stomach soon released and Jiwon dipped down to capture Junhoe's lips as he poured himself inside. Junhoe came no sooner with a muffled cry as his fingers scraped Jiwon's back in tension. Jiwon could only grind in release since tense legs were crossed around his waist and shook when hot semen spilt on his stomach.

Both males huffed and Junhoe finally found the strength to break off Jiwon's restraints. In response, Jiwon reconnected their lips and pushed his tongue in the moaning younger's mouth. They held each other as closely as they could, hoping to never let go. It was rare to have a loving moment after rough sex because of how much Junhoe complained about how they should be manly and not fragile. So this time, Jiwon made sure to control the kiss and made it slow and passionate, the one where it would always shut his boyfriend up and make him lose all sorts of sense.

"Jiwon, I'm back!" All feelings of Heaven vanished within an instant when Yunhyeong's voice spoke in the living room and the front door slammed shut. It was like his stomach became a bottomless, cold pit and Jiwon quickly tried to find clothes while Junhoe took his sweet time with a permanent grin on his face. His footsteps neared in the hallway just as Jiwon fixed his belt and opened the door with the most casual look he can make.

"H-Hey Yunhyeong! How was... was the um... the thing?" He asked as Junhoe also appeared with a loopy grin. Almost as if he was high.

"Party?" He corrected with a raised eyebrow in suspicion when he noticed that the boys looked quite disheveled.

'Were they fighting?'

His thought was proven wrong when Junhoe wrapped his arms around his blushing partner's waist and rested his head on his shoulder from behind.

"Hey Yunhyeongie." Junhoe slurred. Jiwon knew their activity always made his boyfriend float on cloud nine and would usually keep him in bed until he falls asleep. Now both their behaviors will cause suspicion.

"Hey Junhoe. What were you guys doing?"

"Fuc-"

"Playing! A... A board game." Jiwon quickly interrupted with a 'shut up' glance to the younger man. His response was a nuzzle. Goddammit.

After finally realizing what was going on and their pathetic attempt to hide it, Yunhyeong rolled his eyes while stalking off to his room.

"Honestly you guys... just don't keep Jiwon up all night, okay Junhoe?" He warned since it was Christmas and tomorrow would be more stressful for them. Jiwon paled as Junhoe dragged him back in the bedroom with an evil smirk.

"No promises."

 

-end-


End file.
